


Run Argent, Run.

by thatminniechick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminniechick/pseuds/thatminniechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has a nightmare that relives one of her worst memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Argent, Run.

**Author's Note:**

> "They promised that dreams can come true-
> 
> but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams, too."

_Run._ The word screeched out from the darkness once the strange noise was heard, the silence afterwards louder than the sound that came from the deeper side of the forest. It was never a good idea to go out at night now knowing what was beneath the wilderness, but a little rebellion never hurt right? Not until now anyway.

Allison cursed to herself as she slowly pulled out her taser gun from the inner pockets of her black leather jacket, aiming it at nowhere as she waited, cautious if the sound would come back. Taking a deep breath, she glared around the dark shadows of the tall trees and piles of leaves that surrounded her from far away even though she didn’t know what she was trying to find. Allison walked slowly to the moonlight as she held on to the small gun in her hand. 

The same sound emerging from behind her only this time it was louder. Her eyes shot up to the sky, her grip on her gun tighter as it clicked to hear the kind of sound she kept hearing.

It was a roar, the one werewolves made.

Allison’s eyes widened as she heard the noise once again, holding a gasp as she bit her lip and turned around. It was definitely closer to her this time from the echoes she was hearing. Gripping her taser gun, she pointed it at the direction of the noise, “Come on.” She whispered as she tried put on a brave face. The red eyes popped out of the night and looked at her with frustration, its blood-shade iris focused on hers. Shivers went through her spine as she gulped, but she couldn't show fear at a time like this. Allison took a deep breath, trying to control her heart rate as she continued to look intensely at the wolf. “COME ON!” Her scream erupted as the figure jumped, its snarls cringe-worthy as the clear liquid slowly dripped down from its fangs to the grass. Allison ran the opposite way, glancing back once, gasping when the liquid that was once clear turned thick and dark red.

The poundings that emerged from her heart made a more rapid beat, her breaths shorter than before as she sprinted towards the endless numbers of trees that covered the earth. _Run Argent, Run _Allison glanced behind her back, too busy escaping to figure out who said those words to her. All she could think about was running away from the werewolf, her mind lost from her emotions as she panted. She had to tell her father and find him somehow.. She needed help, to do something besides run since she hated the feeling of running away and not being able to fight. _Run Argent, Run! _____

Allison shrieked as the wide arms wrapped around her waist tight, gasping for air as she struggled to get away from its embrace. She fought the sobs that she knew was about to come, looking down and closing her eyes as she continued to kick the figure that held on to her and pounded its furry arms. Having a hard time, she pushed herself away as it roared loudly above her ears, grunting as she failed to move an inch further away. Fear rushed through her as its arms moved up quickly from her waist to her neck, her head now forced to look away from the ground and up to the sight of a familiar face she never wanted to ever see in that sort of situation.

Her eyebrows shot up as she looked at her Aunt Kate lying down on the floor, tears building up in her eyes as she shook her head and gripped onto the wolf’s arms and tried pulling them away from the tightness that was wrapped around her neck. In a second her eyes met her aunt's, and for the first time in the 17 years she had known her she found the one thing in her eyes that she would never expect to see: fear.

Her eyes went quickly around the abandoned house, blinking as she saw the dark hardwood floors and the burnt walls that somehow managed to stand. Allison let out a sob as she forced herself to look at the werewolf, the red eyes staring at the woman it held on to tight and back at her. She gulped as the wolf clenched her neck tighter, releasing one of its hands to strangle her aunt's neck, not meant for its prey to escape. “Let her go.” She said weakly beneath her breath, flinching as it let out a villainous laugh.

Her pale lips trembled at the sight that she is now forced to see, her body continuously fighting to move. The werewolf let go of Kate's neck, relieved for a second until it raised his hand towards Kate’s neck, the sounds of its claws made her cringe as she saw its tips coming close to Kate’s skin. “Please no,” Allison whispered as it continued to look down at its now helpless victim, a snarl raged between its fangs. _Why isn't she running?_ She thought to herself as she tried to slide herself away from his hand. Allison knew she had to escape; She had to do something, anything, that would make sure that they weren’t going to die. It looked at her again, its big eyes focused on hers. This time it looked at her with delight and pleasure, disgust shown on her face as she looked at it. Allison saw it gave her a devilish smile, and with one quick swipe it made a deep scratch on her aunt's neck. 

“NO!” Allison shrieked as the tears started to fall from her face, her body shuddering as she fought to escape. The word “no” continued to come out of her mouth as she looked down at the floor, the fresh red blood oozed out from from the slashes on her aunt's neck that the wolf had caused. Kate’s lifeless body remained there, steady, eyes wide-shot open as her pendant covered itself with her own blood. Her aunt was dead, and she didn't want the same fate.

Allison held tightly to the other werewolf hand, trying to get away from the predator’s hold on her. She started to sob, fear quickly overpowering her other senses and emotions. Allison’s breaths were now heavy with anger, frustration and fright; Its red eyes twinkled as it raised its hand but Allison couldn't somehow close her eyes, its laugh louder than ever and more clear as it made its way to swiping through her delicate, pale flesh.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A loud gasp emerged from her lungs as she opened her eyes, sitting up from her bed as her breaths were heavy. She looked sideways to her alarm clock while getting her hair off her face, squinting her eyes as the brightness of the numbers made her eyes hurt. It was only 3 in the morning and since she had school tomorrow she had to go back to sleep.

It wasn’t the first time she had this nightmare. Ever since the night her aunt died she had been having these awful dreams. No one knew about it, and no one ever will. She didn't want to seek for help, she hated feeling like she couldn't control herself. She needed to be strong for her parents, for Scott, for Lydia. She hated knowing that her aunt set fire to a house that had normal humans in it, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t allowed to cry right? Like Scott said, she was crying for herself, that she lost someone special to her in her life and she was mourning because of that.

Allison closed her eyes as she covered her face with her hands, realizing that her cheeks were damp from the tears she failed to notice until now. Wiping them away with the sleeves of her long sleeved t-shirt she got up from her bed as quietly as she could and went to her study table, the oddly-shaped pendant on top of her chemistry book. Allison picked up the pendant, tracing the intricate shape of the wolf with her thumbs. A small frown appeared of her face, the memories of her Aunt Kate flashing before her eyes as she held on to the valuable necklace: memories of Aunt Kate sneaking her candy when mom wasn't looking at them and the surprise birthday party she threw for her when she was 7.

She remembered back when she never knew about the supernatural, hugging her aunt when she came to visit while telling stories about where she has been or how her father didn't used to be so uptight. Her memories that she shared with Aunt Kate made her feel like a lucky girl, and that feeling instantly diminished when she remembered her tragic death.

Still holding the pendant, she made her way back to her bed. Allison hid it under her pillow, wrapping the blanket around her body as she tried to make herself as comfortable as she could. She nestled her head on the pillow as she stared at the crescent moon. She couldn’t help but be mesmerized by it’s simple beauty, maybe even wishing that Kate was looking after her through that. Letting out a sigh she blinked a few times before finally closing her eyes shit, yawning once as she tried to go back to sleep while hoping once again that she wouldn’t have to go through that same nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and posted it on my tumblr and then I was like "Eh, I'll post it here." So I did. (while massively editing it, of course)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Feedback is always nice as long as it isn't harsh. :)


End file.
